The invention relates to security for a portable computer, more specifically, the invention provides security by using a latch mechanism that is unlocked using an access card.
Portable computers have become very popular personal electronic devices and their acceptance continues to grow. Several businesses have equipped their employees with personal computers to allow them to work in remote locations and with the advent of the Internet, this trend is expected to expand. Thus, many portable computers contain sensitive personal or business related data. Several portable computers have incorporated password systems using passwords or access codes to prevent unauthorized users from accessing the sensitive data stored in the portable computer. However, often times a user will forget the password and not be able to use the portable computer. Further business executives and their information technology departments are demanding more security than just that provided by a password system. Often times, the portable computer must be accessible by more than one user. It is preferable that a single password not be shared otherwise it is easily compromised. Many professional hackers will remotely observe a user entering their password and then later steal the portable computer and thus the password protection is circumvented.
Thus, it is desired by authorized users of the portable computer that non-authorized users not be provided access to the keyboard. Authorized users also preferably wish to prevent having to enter the password on the keyboard or share it with others. Additionally, to prevent having to continually enter passwords to access several different programs or internet sites, it is preferable to have a method by which a password access code can be entered into the portable computer without having to manually enter it using a keyboard. Therefore a need exists for a new portable computer security system that can meet the demands of personal and business users.
A portable computer has a base housing attached to a top housing. A latch secures the top housing to the base housing. The portable computer has a card reader coupled to an electro-mechanical actuator which is further coupled to the latch. The card reader is capable of disengaging the latch to allow access to the portable computer.